Need a Little Christmas
by s82
Summary: Timothy Drake finds that he needs a little Christmas.


Title: Need a Little Christmas  
By: Susie (Ari82@aol.com)  
Rating: G  
Disclaimer: Alas, not mine. Big surprise, eh?  
Notes: This has teenager angst (gotta love that) but just keep on reading, it get better. Thanks and a MERRY CHRISTMAS!   
  
  
NEED A LITTLE CHRISTMAS  
By: Susie  
  
  
Christmas has always been an awkward time of year for me. Don't get me wrong, I love the season with the lights and songs. Everyone just seems so much merrier, how could you not like it? But still, even with all the tinsel and fruitcake and presents I feel out of place.  
  
I never know where I belong, if anywhere.  
  
For years I would spend the holiday with our maid, Mrs. Mac, while my parents went about the country. I got use to it. Finally. Now, I don't even need Mrs. Mac. Sure, my Dad and Mom asked if it's all right, but they really wouldn't stay home with me when they could be out.  
  
I don't blame them, really, like I said, I got use to it.   
  
I'm fine with spending the evening in the big house with no one around.  
  
Well, that's how I *use* to spend it until I meet up with Batman and company. My Dad and now Dana still went off for a night without me, but it was okay because *I* had somewhere to be on Christmas. But there was still something---off.  
  
Bruce, Dick and Alfred *are* a family. Grandfather, father and son. Then there's me. I'm the outsider. A welcomed outside, but one nonetheless. I love my time with them, truly, it is great to watch old videos of Dick in school plays and see some of Bruce's parties of past.  
  
But there comes this time, it happens every year, that I know it's time I go home. Oh, they never say anything, all of them are too polite for that, but I know that they want their family time alone.   
  
I'm okay with that.  
  
I understand that.  
  
So, I always nicely take my leave spinning some story about Dad and Dana getting home early. I don't think any of them believe me. I mean, Bruce is the World's Greatest Detective, and Alfred is, well, Alfred. Yet, they do want their time alone and so pretend to believe my lie.  
  
So, I go home. To an empty house.  
  
Alfred forbids vigilantism on Christmas Eve and Day, only Batman goes out, but not us "kids". It's even one of the rules that Dick listens to, and I, of course, do too.  
  
So, Christmas Eve I always find myself sitting in front of the TV watching 'It's a Wonderful Life'.  
  
Alone.  
  
But, you know, it's fine.   
  
I'm use to it.  
  
By 10:00, I'm tired and write my dad a note saying I went to bed and that I'll see them in the morning. And I do just that.  
  
This year I don't expect anything to change and judging by how my Dad and Dana are getting ready, I know nothing will. Another party awaits them.  
  
"Tim, you know we won't go to this if it bothers you."   
  
"No, Dana, it's fine. You've been planning this for a long time. Have fun."  
  
She leans in a gives me a small kiss on the cheek. "We'll be home early."  
  
"Okay." Just like the other years, right?  
  
They both leave saying their good-byes, and I wave, watching them go. Nothing ever changes, I suppose.  
  
Mrs. Mac comes up behind me. "I can stay here, child."  
  
"No, no. Go home to your family." She nods and retreats. I haven't needed her for close to five years, why should this year be any different? She leaves and just ten minutes later Dick shows up.  
  
"Hey, Squirt. Ready?"  
  
I grabbed my coat and head over to Wayne Manor.  
  
We sit around a small fire, and watch a video of Dick singing The Chipmunk Christmas song. It's great and we laugh. This is always the best time of the year for me. When I get to see Bruce completely relax and being---well himself. But, then the video ends and I know what that means.  
  
"Well, Dad and Dana were saying something about being home early, so I should, you know, go." They all look at me and Alfred stands.  
  
"I'll show you out."   
  
I wish them Merry Christmas with a promise to stop by tomorrow. They give their wishes and I head home.  
  
Back to my house, just like years past, and it's still empty. I walk over to our large video collection looking for something.  
  
There's plenty of videos labeled 'Party 1' through 'Party 10', but looking closer I don't see a single one with the name 'Tim' on it. I sigh almost longingly. I know I've been in school plays, especially around Christmas time, but there's no video of them.  
  
But, it's okay.  
  
I'll live.  
  
I grabbed 'It's a Wonderful Life' and put it in the VCR. Before I know it, I'm asleep.  
  
I awake to a knocking at our front door. I rub my eyes and look at the clock; it's almost midnight. Who would be stopping by now? Dad and Dana won't be back for at least two more hours.  
  
I get on my guard and swing open the door. Dick's standing there with Bruce and Alfred behind them.  
  
"Hey, Shorty, wanna let us in before we freeze to death?"  
  
I smile and move aside so they can enter.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Batman should be out patrolling while Dick and Alfred wait up eating cookies. They shouldn't be standing in my house looking at me.  
  
"I thought your Dad and step-mom were back?" Bruce asks from behind Dick. Uh oh, busted.  
  
"Well, that is that they---"  
  
I'm cut off by Alfred. "It's okay, young sir."  
  
For the first time, I realize something that I've actually known all along. They do know about my Christmas Eves alone.  
  
"Um, so what are you guys doing here?" I don't want them to think it's a big deal.  
  
It isn't.  
  
Really.  
  
Dick holds out a small tape with a smirk. I take it wondering what exactly is on it.  
  
"Shall we watch it?" Alfred, as always, is the man of action.  
  
I walk to the VCR with company in tow and stop the movie almost with a blush. I feel so embarrassed for some reason. They all take a seat while I get things situated. Finally, everything's ready and I move back to watch the video.  
  
At first all I see is fuzz until it finally pans out and I see---myself? Well, myself when I was younger. A *lot* younger as a matter of fact.  
  
I see the five-year-old me, hiding behind someone's legs as the camera gets closer to me. I back away and then hear Dick's childhood voice over the tape.  
  
"Come on, Timmy, just smile to the camera."  
  
"No." The voice is small and young, but pretty clear in how it feels about coming out from hiding.  
  
Alfred suddenly pans into the view. "Young sir, Master Dick only wishes to get you on camera for a memory. Please allow him this."  
  
Slowly, I watch myself move out from behind the legs (of whom I still don't know) and look at the camera. "Fine." I cross my arms. "But, I'm only doing this for Alfie."  
  
A laugh, both on the camera and in my house, results from that statement.  
  
"That's all I ask." Is Alfred's crisp response.  
  
Dick zooms the camera closer to my small face. "Say something."  
  
I look confused.  
  
"Wish everyone a Merry Christmas, Tim."  
  
I smile broadly into the tape. "Merry Christmas everyone." A chubby hand waves.  
  
"Merry Christmas, Buddy." That's Dick's voice again.  
  
"Well, Sir, I believe it's time that your parents expect you home." Suddenly, the smiling child on the tape fades from view as I run back behind the legs I was protected from moments before.  
  
"Now, now, Master Timothy, please remove yourself from Master Wayne so I can take you back home." I shake my head as tears rise in my eyes, but the figure I'm hiding behind picks me up and I see a younger Bruce Wayne holding me.  
  
"Tim, I know you don't wanna go to your parent's party, but can you do it for me?" I shake my small head. "Please, you'll be doing me a great big favor and plus," he lowers his voice, "I need you to spy on them for me. Only you can tell me about their secret plans for this New Years."  
  
I watch my eyes widen to the size of saucers. "But, I wanna stay here!" I protest.  
  
"I want you to stay too, but your Mom and Dad want to spend time with you right now."  
  
"No, they don't." I look quiet angry for a five year-old. "They're gonna go talking and igore me."  
  
"That's ignore." Bruce shifts me in his arms. "Well, they're your family and you need to spend Christmas with them."  
  
My lip starts to tremble. "But, you're my family." In my seat I shift slightly while watching.  
  
Bruce smiles at me. "And you're mine too, buddy."  
  
Then the picture fads out.  
  
I'll admit, it might not seem like much, but it was. It was so much more than that really. The tape stops and I look at the three people who I have come to know as my family. They smile at me.  
  
"Thanks." Is all I say, but I want to say so much more. Perhaps that's one of the benefits of being in the Batfamily. They know I want to say more and probably even know what that more is going to be.  
  
"Your welcome, young sir." Somewhere in one of our many halls a clock strikes midnight.  
  
"Merry Christmas." Dick proclaims happily as everyone else echoes the thought.  
  
We spend almost another hour just talking and reminiscing before Dick, Alfred and Bruce leave. I see them out, just as Alfred has always done for me. Bruce hangs back for just a second and pulls me aside.  
  
"You know, you *are* a part of this family. Don't think otherwise. Ever." I get the meaning and smile.  
  
"Yes, Sir."  
  
Bruce actually smiles back. "I'll see you tomorrow then." I nod and they leave.  
  
I do the regular note to my Dad and head up to my bedroom, not even bothering to finish 'It's a Wonderful Life' for the first time in close to five years.   
  
As I lay down to sleep, I realize that Christmas doesn't seem so awkward anymore.  
  
I'm okay with that.  
  
Really.  
  
And, for the first time, I mean it.  
  
  
The End!!  
  
Note: The Chipmunk singing by Dick is not original and came from Charlene Edward's Christmas story "Christmas Spectacular." It's a wonderful story that I highly HIGHLY recommend to read.   
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
